Leolivia Timeline
by WasabiForeverLiv
Summary: This is a random timeline about Leolivia & my dreams I've had about them. Note that nothing in this story is real about Olivia and Leo being together. Some things are made up and some things are not.


**Hi :D**

**So I had writer's block for my current story, so I figured I'd write my Leolivia Timeline.**

**If you're wondering about this, last year I started fantasizing about Leo Howard &amp; Olivia Holt being together at the age of 15, when season 2 was about to end and when they experienced something new for the first time.**

**Okay, so the last event hasn't really happened yet in the dream, but I still added it in.**

**Note that some parts of the timeline are short, because I started dreaming about this last year and I don't remember some stuff, so some of it has to be shortened.**

**I hope you enjoy the timeline to really know what's happening in my dreams!**

* * *

**November 2012**

Leo Howard &amp; Olivia Holt are head over heels in love with each other. They've spent the last 4 months with each other. When they were on break while filming episodes of _Kickin' It, _they spent their time alone, telling how much they love each other, holding hands, hugging, and kissing. The 3rd day in November, they secretly went out together for a date, and came back to find out that they were taking their relationship much further.

Through the month, Olivia woke up to things she's never experienced. Morning sickness, one of them, and moodswings were another, but she could handle the moodswings at times due to her personality.

Olivia told her mother about the sickness, but not Leo, and her mother knew what was wrong with her yet she was a bit disappointed that Olivia experienced such an adult thing at such a young age. Olivia was sorry, but when they both found out without letting Leo know, they were both happy but Olivia was a bit sad.

Weeks later, Olivia and 17 friends gathered to record a song for the Christmas season. A song called _Finally Feeling Like Christmas. _She showed it to Leo and he thought she was adorable, but kinda disappointed that they only showed Olivia once.

**December 2012 (around Christmas Eve)  
**

Olivia is a month pregnant, and she already has told Leo in the past few weeks. Her mom supposes they should tell everyone the news. Olivia tries giving hints to people, but no one figures them out, until they decided to take a family photo, and the sentence everyone had to say was "Olivia's pregnant!" in order to give a much easier hint, but then everyone figured it out and congratulated Olivia.

**February 2013**

Olivia is 3 months pregnant and she's started to gain little baby weight. She goes to the doctor with Leo and her mom for her first ultrasound, and they find out that Olivia's having identical twins, but the genders remain unknown for another 3 months. 'Twins' surprises Olivia but she's still happy about it.

**March 2013**

Olivia wakes up in the middle of the night experiencing serious stomach pains. Her mom takes her to the doctor and finds out that Olivia lost one of the babies. Olivia got emotional about it, but she was still glad the other was alive.

**May 2013**

Olivia's 6 months pregnant and her baby starts kicking. She has to be more careful while filming fight scenes for _Kickin' It. _The crew has to edit out her baby weight so that Kim looks normal. Olivia gets her second ultrasound for the gender, and she's expecting a baby girl. This makes Olivia and Leo more excited than they were before.

**August 2013**

Olivia turns 16 on the 5th &amp; is 9 months pregnant. 2 days later, she goes into labor without Leo, and her mom rushes her to the hospital, then letting Leo know. The next morning, very early, Olivia has Leo by her side and gives birth to a baby girl whom she and Leo name Grace, who inherits all Olivia's genetics, but only gets Leo's eyes. 3 days later, they bring her home, and they decide that they need to take turns caring for her. If Olivia's away and can't have Grace with her, Leo watches her. When Leo's away, it's best that Grace is with Olivia, as the mother, so that Grace gets good care from her.

**December 2013**

Olivia and her family go to New York City for the Christmas season. Olivia brings Grace, now 4 months old, for her first trip from home.

**January 2014**

Olivia and Leo experience it again, this time with troubles. Grace wakes up a few times and they notice and have to take care of her.

**February 2014**

Olivia finds out she's pregnant again, only with Grace being 6 months old and thinks it's too early, but keeps the baby anyways.

**July 2014**

Olivia's 6 months pregnant with Grace almost being a year old. Olivia gets an ultrasound and finds out that she's having another girl. She's excited and hopes Grace will be happy to have a baby sister.

**August 2014**

Olivia turns 17 and Grace turns a year old 3 days later. Grace grows in her first 2 baby teeth on the top.

**October 2014**

Olivia's 9 months pregnant and is due about the 10th. The 9th, she goes into labor and the next morning gives birth to what she was expecting, a baby girl, and names her Lela. She lets Grace look at her and she smiles at her baby sister. This makes Olivia happy that Grace is happy to have a baby sister and someone to play with.

* * *

**This was good to write, but sorry if it seems..boring.  
**

**(Static)**


End file.
